Because of the increased awareness of the health benefits of breastfeeding for both infant and mother, many women are finding ways to provide their infants with breast milk even if the mothers are not physically present during the delivery of the milk to the infants or not physically able to directly breastfeed their infants. To do this, typically, a woman will express milk using a manual or electric breast pump device that has a funnel. The funnel is placed over the nipple of the breast, and suction is applied by the breast pump to encourage expression of milk from the nipple. A traditional electronic breast pump includes the funnel, a motor to generate the suction for the expression of milk, and a reservoir connected to the funnel to receive the expressed milk. Because of the duration and frequency required for breast milk expression, a woman may express both breasts simultaneously to increase efficiency. This process is often uncomfortable and time consuming. Further, without additional support, the funnel of a traditional breast pump often will not remain over the nipple on the breast; therefore, use of the pump usually does not allow the nursing woman to perform other activities simultaneously.